Knd : who are you
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: after reading those Knd quizzes , this popped into my head ...enjoy


**This one-shot was inspired by the " Knd operatives which one are you " fics up there . So came up this …Enjoy !**

**1 . Are u a boy or girl ….2. what's your favorite color 3. What's your favorite activity . 4. Would u like to be soopreme leada 5. Do u like rainbow monkeys 6. Boys do u think girls are weird and have cooties …Girls do u think boys are stupid . 7. Would you like to be in the kids next door **

**8. would u like to have a rainbow monkey 9 . do you find 2x4 technology fun 10 . would u be totally dedicated to the kids next door 11. Do you like the beach 12. Do you like anything girly **

**13 . are you easily angered 15 . do you love candy 16. What's your favorite animal . 17 . do you have or want an accent of any kind . 18 . do tell jokes . 19 . what's your weaknesses 20 . what would be your look examples such as : goggles , sunglasses , a red cap , orange hoodie , green sweater . **

_**( Authors note : no one answer these questions ! )**_

The clock struck noon in the tree house Saturday . The members of Sector V were sitting around the TV fighting over whether to watch " how to be a better Leadah " " Doctur space something Numah Two wanted to watch " " Rainbow Monkeys Sooper Smile Special " " Wrestling " and " Why don't we just turn the Tv off and have some peace and quiet around here or once " .

" Hey " Kuki perked up . " Do you think our results have been posted up yet ". The kids all sat up and headed for their computers .

" Don't know but Numbah five sure wants to find out "Abby said as she logged on to her computer . She clicked over to the posted results . " It says that " you're Numbah Five , Cool and Calm in any situation ". She laughed .

" numbah five knew she'd get that answer " She laughed again .

" ooh my turn , my turn " Kuki squealed from the couch . She had her laptop nestled right in her lap . " It says " you're definitely Numbah three , who else but she would answer ice cream party and rainbow monkeys for more than have of her answers" .

" me next " Wally shouted . he jumped on the couch right next to Kuki . She scrolled down to show him his answers .

" Who the Heck is Numbah F-O-U-R" he shouted .

Hoagie smacked his head .

" Numbah four " he corrected him .

" what " the Aussie asked when hearing his name .

" no no no " Abby said . " he means your result was Numbah four ".

" oh " Wally said . " well he better not be some lame dork . After all if I'm like him then he must be sooper smart and handsome and strong and cool and awesome ".

" quick , Numbah two " Nigel ordered . " what were your answers . ".

Hoagie typed onto his computer searching for his results " it says here I'm " his eyes widened " A GIRL VERSION OF NUMBAH TWO ".

The other operatives couldn't control there laughter .

" what " Hoagie said . he was clicking up all the documents loaded into his computer . " I could've swore I typed I was a boy in my answer ".

" what ever you say Hoagina " Wally laughed . The other operatives kept giggling .

Hoagie glanced back at his computer . " this isn't funny . at least I still got Numbah two ".

" yeah , a girl version of Numbah two " Kuki giggled .

" Abby should've known something was up when Numbah two started having tea parties with the hamsters " Abby said . the operatives kept laughing .

" sure go ahead laugh it up " Hoagie grumbled . he turned to nigel . " Go check your results ".

" With pleasure " Nigel said . he walked over to his new laptop that he had bought yesterday , because out of a fit of anger Numbah four had thrown his computer out the window , again .

" its says here " Nigel blinked . " no this can't be right . It says I'm Lee , but I should've gotten Numbah one " Nigel retyped his answers and sent them in . his results came up again . this time they said Numbah three sixty two .

" no , I'm suppose to be Numbah one ! " Nigel shouted . he kept retyping his answers and sending them . Each time he'd get a different answer " Numbah five , Numbah three , numbah two , Sonya , The Tommy , who ever spongebob squarepants was ? but no Numbah one ".

" Ergh " Nigel groaned .

Wally walked up to Nigel . " umm Numbah one , you wanna know how to get even with this crud ? ".

" How " He asked , willing to try anything .

" You do this " Wally answered. He picked up Nigel's laptop and threw it out the window . " there , no need to thank me " .

*ten seconds later *

" Awww Crud ! " Wally shouted.


End file.
